triple_sevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Enjoyment in Chaos
''Finding Enjoyment in Chaos ''is the fifth full-length album by American metal band Triple Seven. It is the band's first studio affair to feature the same lineup as the preceding record. It is their second outing under Relapse, and also marks the first album by the outfit to be available through the same label as the previous effort. The offering was released on January 19, 2018. Composition Finding Enjoyment in Chaos ''has been described by the members as being "faster, more abrasive, crazier, and slightly goofier" than Triple Seven's previous material. Whereas the past 3 albums plus ''Vampirous Vitality contained a healthy dose of singing from Ash Erickson, the new LP de-emphasizes cleans to better fit the general nature of the material. When writing the record, the band mentioned that they were mostly listening to music by Benighted and Polkadot Cadaver. This album is the first ever release by the quintet to feature an instrumental-only number: "Football x Tuxedo." Stylistically speaking, the record is firmly rooted in the deathgrind sound, with elements of alternative and avant-garde popping up here and there. On the other hand, "Song for a Nymphomaniac" is a mathcore-tinged piece, "Advanced Darkness Ritual" bears strong sludge overtones recalling Acid Bath, while album closer "Arrivederci Sayonara Bye-Bye" is a punk rock tune with lyrics that thank the people who listened to the album as well as the fanbase. Unlike the quasi-thematic nature of The Innocent Demons Dance, ''Finding Enjoyment in Chaos ''is in no way a concept album. "Kutchur Katela Flala!" is from the perspective of the character Sucy from the multimedia series Little Witch Academia. Track listing #"Destructo Disc Blues" – 5:37 #"Bomb in the Lasagna" – 3:15 #"Root Beer Fairy Street" – 2:49 #"Kutchur Katela Flala!" – 3:20 #"Sickened, But Curious" – 3:43 #"Song for a Nymphomaniac" – 1:30 #"Football x Tuxedo" (instrumental) – 4:27 #"Daddy Apologist" – 4:05 #"Playwright in My Bed" – 3:19 #"The Foxy Lowlife" – 3:37 #"Advanced Darkness Ritual" – 6:02 #"Arrivederci Sayonara Bye-Bye" – 2:23 #"Hurt Locker Fridays" – 4:55 Edition #"Whopper of a Lizard" – 3:47 Edition #The Sun Always Shines on TV" (a-ha cover) – 5:17 Edition Personnel ;Triple Seven *Ash Erickson – lead vocals, lyrics (except 7, 15) *Ray Drieberg – lead guitar, spoken word (9) *Skylar Vega – bass, keyboards *Chance Bottings – rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Micah Trevant – drums, percussion ;Session musicians *Lyris Hung – violin (1, 7) *Nadav Nirenberg – trombone (4) *Matt Rippetoe – saxophone (4, 5, 13) *Rick Thomas – programming (8) *Lorraine Rath – flute (13) ;Production *Ben Schigel – producer, mixing, engineering *Tony Gammalo – additional engineering *Damian Herring – mastering ;Visuals *Tobias Kwan – illustrations, art direction, design *Orion Landau – layout *Josh Sisk – photography Details *Released: January 19, 2018 *Recorded: April–November 2017 *Studio: Spider Studios, Olmsted Falls, Ohio (recorded, mixed, & engineered)/Subterranean Watchtower Studios (mastered) *Genre: Deathgrind, alternative metal, avant-garde metal *Length: 44:47; 58:46 Deluxe *Label: Relapse *Producer: Ben Schigel Category:Triple Seven Category:Studio albums Category:Relapse Records